Tomorrow At 8
by haiitspocky13
Summary: Percy Deslilgh (Piggeh) is a mental patient in Brennenburg Mental Correction Facility. Whenever his favorite psychiatrist, Doctor Chair, becomes aware of his intentions... (Wow I suck at summaries. You know what? Just read it or whatever.) Piggeh x Mr. Chair Yaoi, boyxboy


"Good for you, Felix. Maybe you'll get more outside privileges today." I heard him say, leaving the happy schizophrenic's cell.

Felix popped up next to the door, sticking his head through the bars in his little window. "Goodbye Mistah Shair!" The Swede called, his insane blue eyes twitching with happiness.

Dr. Chair looked back, closing his gorgeous green eyes and smiling, waving to the mental patient he so cared for. I sighed, wishing dearly that he had that much trust for me. To go into Felix's cell without guards behind him to insure his safety was something he did regularly now. Dr. Chair trusted the schizophrenic. I coveted that.

"Ello, Stephano! How are you doing this morning?"

I heard the Frenchman in the next cell over shift on his cot and stand. I went over to my cell wall, watching through the barred window. The golden haired soldier stood, flashing his pearly white insane smile. Something he had been through during all his years in combat really screwed with his head, and I think he'll probably always be psychotic. Though just like every day, he was going to try and act like a functioning member of society so maybe he could finally escape this hellhole.

"_Allos, Monsieur. Ca va tres bien, et toi?_"

Dr. Chair laughed his adorable little laugh, his bright eyes looking around the white cell. The guards stood outside the door, eyes never leaving the madman. Dr. Chair looked down at Stephano's hands, watching him clench and unclench his fists.

"Before we begin our session... Might I check your room?"

Stephano laughed softly, trying to control himself. "_Mais oui, mon ami._ Go right ahead. I have nothing to hide." He placed a hand on **my** Dr. Chair's shoulder.

I took a deep breath, silently reminding myself that I didn't have to worry. He wouldn't try anything. Stephano was strait. He was messed up in the head and the only thing strait about him was his sexuality, so I rather liked the guy. He made even me look sane.

Dr. Chair stepped forward, looking under the bed sheets and in Stephano's pillowcase. He nodded, walking over to the small writing desk on the other side. He looked through the drawers and under the desk itself, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly he stopped. He started jerking one of the drawers back and fourth, listening at something. He reached under the drawer, pulling out something that had been taped to the bottom. Stephano bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood, trying not to laugh.

"Tell me Stephano. What is this?"

Stephano looked at the bottle. "Cognac. From my home country, France. A fine choice... but you seem like a bit of a lightweight, Doc..." He grinned.

Dr. Chair smiled, though I could tell he was disappointed. "What did I say about stealing liquor from the warden, Stephano?"

Stephano stopped, and I could tell that wheels were turning in his screwed up mind. He opened his mouth and then closed it, instead sitting down on his cot. "So... Why don't we start with that session now?"

"What are you hiding?" Dr. Chair asked.

Stephano said nothing. A small pearl of blood formed on the corner of his lip from where he had been biting down. The Frenchman just looked down at the floor, refusing to speak. Dr. Chair walked to the bed and dropped to his knees, looking under the bed. I watched him pull something from the metal frame below the mattress and hold it out, shaking his head in disappointment.

"How did you even get this?"

Stephano jumped up. "It's mine! They have no right to have it! That sword is all I have left of my family in this God forsaken country!"

Dr. Chair sighed. "Don't make me say it. I really don't want to."

"Go ahead! Tell them to take me! Drag me off and hook me up to that machine so you can course lightning through my veins! Allons-y!"

Dr. Chair gave Stephano a pitiful look and tried to calm him, but without avail. Finally, the guards came and grabbed Stephano by the biceps. He kicked and bit, only prolonging the awful struggle. I was rooting for him, hoping he might bust one of the guards' teeth down their throat like he did last time. I snuck him some alcohol from the warden's office for a week after that just because I was proud of him. They finally slammed him against the wall, eliciting a sharp bark of anger. "You're frickin' barrels! _Mon Dieu!_ Frickin' barrels!" He shouted, kicking and biting still.

I laughed, watching Dr. Chair shake his head and place an **X** by Stephano's chart. He flipped the page and I felt my heart jump, knowing that I was next. He stopped in the hall to speak to one of the nurses and I groaned. The one with the dark gray eyes and the black ponytail. She laughed mindlessly at something he said and hugged **my** Dr. Chair. Then he bid her farewell and came into my cell.

"Good morning Percy. I trust that you're going to be very good for me today, right?" He asked hopefully, brushing the dark chocolate brown hair out of his eyes.

"You bet, Doc! I'm pumped!" I sat on my bed and crossed my legs, watching as he pulled up the chair from my desk. "Chairmode activate!" I yelled out just as his cute little butt hit the seat.

He smiled. "Boop."

He tapped his pen against his plump pink lips as he read the chart, and I silently wondered what they tasted like. My candyfloss pink hair kept falling in my face and I shook it like a wet dog, grinning proudly when I heard his gentle giggle.

"Welp... You've been great for the past couple of weeks... What have you done?"

I panicked at his accusing tone. Bitting my lip, I shook my head. "Nothing! I'm being so good!"

He laughed softly, reaching forward to put his hand on my chest. "It was a joke! I'm sorry." I nodded, nearly purring in delight at his lingering touch. He turned to the guards at the door, two different ones than the ones that dragged Stephano off. "You two can leave. Go take a break."

I watched as the guards nodded and left, and I couldn't feel prouder. And now I had the chance to do anything I wanted to him... No. Bad. I want his trust. His love. He sat and looked me over for a minute and then flipped open a notepad. "How are you feeling, Percy?"

"Guilty." I said on impulse, immediately regretting it the moment it slipped out.

He looked up at me again. "Would you like to explain why? I'm here to help, not to judge."

I stopped and watched him scribble something down. "Well, I've been having dreams and I didn't tell you about them."

He smiled. "Well you can always tell me now. That helps me know how you are. I just want to know a little bit more about what I can do for you."

"I know what you can do for me." I said it in barely a whisper and he didn't respond. I just sighed, deciding on whether or not to tell him that I had been dreaming of ripping his clothes off and fucking him senseless for months and months and months. He just stared silently as I thought, leaving the tip of his pen resting on his bottom lip. "Can I tell you later in the session?"

He slowly nodded.

"I want to talk about something else."

He tilted his head. "Like?"

I remained quiet.

"Your addiction? Depression? Have you been relapsing?"

I shook my head. "Dr. Chair... I wanna talk about you."

He laughed like I had been joking, but quickly closed his mouth when I said nothing more. He just tilted his head, his eyes questioning. "Like what?"

I curled around my pillow, laying back down on my bed and watching him scribble something down. "You know lots about me. What about you? I don't know much about you." That was a lie. I knew plenty about him. In exchange for information on Dr. Chair, I gave Stephano three bottles of whiskey courtesy of the careless guards. They were drunk and would never miss it. Stephano could find dirt on anyone if it meant he could get his fix.

"I guess... That's fair." Dr. Chair started. "My name is Chaise. Chaise Alexander Chair. I come from Colorado... I have an elder brother... I love my job..." He trailed off.

I nodded. "Do you like apples?"

He gave me a funny look. "Yes, I quite enjoy apples."

"Do you have kids?"

He shook his head, "I'm uh... Not married."

Yes. "You got yourself a girliefirend?" I asked jokingly, my tongue sticking out.

He shook his head. "I'm not in a relationship."

"You like anyone?"

He clicked his tongue. "Percy! I- uh... Well."

I could see his perfect little cheeks getting red. He just stared at me blankly.

"Well... My concern is your wellbeing. I don't have time to deal with a relationship and give you my preferred amount of attention."

"Aw, Doctor. That's not true." I replied, grabbing at his wrist. "I know _exactly_ how you could do so."

He looked down at my old hand on his warm wrist, his pink tongue swiping across his upper lip absentmindedly. "Yes? And how is that?"

I pulled him up, bringing him onto my cot and gently pushing him against the wall. "Like this." And I did it. I kissed him, one hand behind his back and the other on the side of his silky soft cheek. He made a little squeak noise as my tongue invaded his mouth and he was like warm putty in my hands, his pale hands clinging to my shirt as means of support. Within a few moments I could feel him shift, wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms loosely hanging around my neck. I pulled away first, looking into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Percy... That was-"

"Amazing." I interrupted, the taste of strawberry yogurt still on my lips.

"No, Percy. That was wrong." Dr. Chair said sadly, moving back to his seat and pulling his knees to his chest. "That was very unprofessional. I could loose my job for that." He stopped. "... And your rehabilitation might be corrupted. I'm sorry, I should be going now. I'll send in a new specialist for you in a little over an hour." He began collecting his things, pushing his rectangular glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm fine, Doctor! That's what I've wanted! Please don't leave." I pleaded, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't risk my career like this. My patients need my help. And you, Percy. I can not and will not risk your healing process. We've come so far. I'm not going to throw it away because of my silly desires. I simply musn't."

"Please, Chaise. I love you."

"No, you don't, Mr. Deslilgh. I've been rather foolish to get so personal in my cases. I've allowed you too close in a very unprofessional way and now you belive that you're in love with me."

"But I am! Don't you get it?" I said, my eyes closing. I took his hand, pressing it to my chest, counting each rapid beat. "Feel that? That's for you."

"Mr. Deslilgh, I-"

"Don't call me that! I'm Percy! I'm Percy and you're Chaise! Forget the 'Mr. Deslilgh and Dr. Chair' stuff!"

Chaise sighed, his face blank and concealing all emotion. All I could do was stare into those lovely emerald eyes, holding his warm hand to my chest. I want him so bad. I need him.

"Percy," he started, "you realize what this is, correct?"

"Yes, I do. It's perfect." I answered, pulling him back to me.

"Wrong. But... Perhaps..." He mumbled, slowly tapping his fingers on my chest.

"Perhaps?" I repeated.

"Perhaps we need to carry out your rehabilitation sessions in a more private setting from now on. Say... My office?" He asked, his green eyes flicking from his hand on my chest to my gaze. "And maybe once a day instead of every other one?"

I nodded slowly, a small smirk on my lips. "Whatever you say, Doctor."

He smiled sweetly, standing on his tiptoes and leaning in, his lips right next to my ear. "I love you, Percy."

Then Chaise backed up just a step, marking some things on my chart and sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I sat back down on my cot, watching him put the clipboard down and beginning to write a note to the warden.

"Tomorrow at 8. Alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, Doctor. I'll see you tomorrow at 8."

He sat on the edge of my cot, leaning in to press his soft lips to mine before quickly standing and walking to the door. I sighed in content. He turned, grinning slyly and giving a wink before he left. And then I laughed. Oh how I love **my** Doctor Chair.

* * *

_**A/N:**_****

Oh don't we all love **our** Dr. Chair? *evil grin*

So I thought it was about time to put up a new short story. It's been forever since I last did one! So, here ya go!

~Pocky


End file.
